


It's Just A Drabble

by IWalkInAir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Just a drabble, Kinda, M/M, No real point, Shikacho needs more luv, nothing special, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWalkInAir/pseuds/IWalkInAir
Summary: I feel like crap for not having the story I promised to Lilpreciousone finished, so I found this old thing. Take it until I can finish your other story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I feel like crap for not having the story I promised to Lilpreciousone finished, so I found this old thing. Take it until I can finish your other story.

"You're thinking too hard. Stop it. That's supposed to be my job."

Choji hesitated before gracing his childhood friend with a tired smile.

"Sorry." he apologized, slightly peeved his voice was strained. Shikamaru probably had enough 'troublesome' things to deal with already. The Akimichi wiped away the tear lines hastily, trying to alleviate how depressed he must look to the other teen...

But it was all for not.

Shikamaru strode across the small living space and settled next to him on the couch. His eyes were soft yet steady as they searched, taking everything in for evaluation.

Choji let his head droop forward and his gaze slip away from those familiar black orbs to settle on the floor. His friend was smart, a genius really, and wouldn't let the matter drop once the gears in his brain formulated a strategy.

Minutes past before the Nara took action. He simply yawned, arms stretching up and out, conveniently placing one lanky limb around his friend.

"What is it this time? Did someone say something?" he guessed, "Someone steal your chips?"

They both chuckled at the last part, never able to remain depressed in each other's presence for long.

"Just over thinking... Like you said." the Akimichi replied.

"About what?" Shikamaru pressed, a small encouraging smile tugging at his thin lips. No fair.

"That first thing."

"Who was it and what did they say?" that slight up tilt of his lips was abandoned. Anger tainting his features as his arm pulled the larger boy a tad bit closer.

"No one said anything. I just....." the auburn paused, "I'm just wondering what the others WILL say once they find out."

"Mah. You worry too much." Shikamaru sighed, "They're your friends, right?"

"That doesn't mean-"

"If they don't support us or at least accept what happened, they aren't friends worth keeping." the statement was delivered with a solidarity that negated any argument.

He hated it.... Or at least just for the moment. Shikamaru was always right. Always.... The genius.

Said genius leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to a swirled cheek. Choji glanced up, confusion in his eyes.

"What? You're cute when you pout."

Of course the larger boy wanted to argue. He was dead last when it came to being any form of attractive amongst shinobi his age, but somehow the Nara would prove him wrong yet again... And what usually follows self esteem related arguments tends to be a little overwhelming at times.

Another kiss to his forehead this time, and the shadow user is grinning, "You're still pouting."

**Author's Note:**

> Not really an ending but... *shrugs*


End file.
